


Accepting the Mirror

by AllHallowsEve



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Desire, Hannigram - Freeform, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHallowsEve/pseuds/AllHallowsEve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A freeform poem inspired by Hannigram.  It begins from Hannibal's point of view but then melds into Will's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accepting the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at anything Hannigram. I felt they melded into each other so much on the show that this would be a good way to portray that.

When you share your pain, it stabs into the depths of me.  
I want to console you at the same time I want to cut you open.  
I love bathing in your misery, knowing I am not alone in the madness  
Wishing you felt the same about me.  
I long to see scars on your flesh put there from pain over the years  
But also fresh ones I could create  
If only I thought you might want that, need that, long for that as much as I do.  
Twisting your mind with questions I was unaware I cared about the answers to  
More than a hobby, a need, driven by burgeoning connection  
So unusual and unexpected  
Solitude was my companion, my lover, my friend  
Until you cracked my bones and my walls crushing them into dust  
With your wit and self possession   
That hides a multitude of fears and doubts  
No one gets to see but me  
As I stare into your shadows your shade inquisitively glares back at me.  
When you share your pain, my heart shatters from joy  
Desolation spread between two is easier to handle   
As it writhes and bites and gnaws at our souls  
Our monsters embrace and fight and desire  
Long before our conscious selves are allowed  
Your suit well polished, mine equally constructed yet hidden under a different guise.


End file.
